Blanket Forts
by kate882
Summary: Kuroko comes home to find a fort of blankets has taken over his and Aomine's living room.


Kuroko walked into his and Aomine's shared apartment after work and stopped in his tracks when he reached the living room. "This is what you did with your day off?" Kuroko asked, quirking an eyebrow as he looked at the blanket fort taking up the majority of the room.

Aomine's head poked out from between the blankets. "Tetsu! Come on, check out the inside." He said excitedly.

Kuroko let an amused smile cross his face as he knelt down to crawl into the small gap in blankets that Aomine had made for him. His eyes widened when he entered the fort and looked around. There were pillows covering every bit of floor space. Did they even own this many pillows before? Their Christmas lights had been taken out and strung around the inside for lighting. There was a pile of Pixar movies stacked next to Aomine's laptop. Also next to the laptop were a few bags of gummy bears and a bottle of wine.

"What's the occasion?" Kuroko asked, wondering if he'd managed to forget an anniversary or something.

"That I love you." Aomine said with a grin, wrapping his arms around Kuroko and kissing his cheek.

"No, really, what's the occasion?" Kuroko asked again.

Aomine rolled his eyes. "There doesn't have to be a reason for everything." Kuroko looked at him skeptically. "I ordered a Star trek blanket and it came in today. It was bigger than I thought it would be, and so I made a fort. I may have gotten a bit carried away." He said, pointing up at the blanket with the Enterprise printed on it that made up most of the ceiling to their fort.

Kuroko laughed and pecked Aomine on the lips. "That sounds more like it. So, what are we watching first?" He wiggled his way out of Aomine's arms to crawl over to the stack of dvd's.

"Whatever you want." Aomine said, lying down on the pillows with his limbs splayed out in a way that made him resemble a starfish.

Kuroko considered his options before putting in Wall-e. He grabbed a bag of gummy bears and the wine before moving to snuggle against Aomine, the laptop resting between them as the movie started.

Since there was a fort, of course there had to be a battle. They got through two movies and half a bottle of wine before it started though. They'd thrown a few gummy bears at each other, but other than that, it had been peaceful. Until Aomine lightly ran his hand up Kuroko's side and Kuroko let out a small giggle. "Don't you dare. Daiki, don't you dare!" Kuroko protested when he saw the wicked glint come into Aomine's eyes.

The laptop and wine were moved a safe distance away, and Kuroko tried to use that time to escape, but Aomine was fast and grabbed him around the waste, pulling him back onto the pillows, and climbing on top of him. He was sitting on Kuroko's legs and using one hand to pin his arms above his head as he smirked down at him. "Daiki, I swear-" Instead of finishing the sentence he let out a small squeak when Aomine started moving the fingers of his free hand over Kuroko's sides, causing the other to start squirming as he tried to get out from under him, uncontrollable laughter leaving his lips as Aomine tickled him. "Stop it!" He gasped breathlessly.

Aomine was grinning down at him. "Never! I will win this battle, and win the hand of the damsel in distress under me. Plus, I love hearing you laugh."

"You win, you win! Have mercy." Kuroko exclaimed between burst of laughter.

Aomine let out a victorious shout, and rolled off of Kuroko, who had to take a few deep gulps of air before he could stop laughing.

When he'd finally caught his breath, he sat up and turned to look at Aomine who was kneeling on one knee with a box held out.

Kuroko's lips parted in surprise and he breathed out Aomine's name, staring at him with wide eyes.

Aomine smiled at him and opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring. "Kuroko Tetsuya, I am in love with you. I have been for years. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll let me. And you'd make me the happiest man, alive or dead, on earth or anywhere else, if you would do me the honor of marrying me."

Kuroko could feel tears of joy forming in his eyes and he nodded his head. "Yes. Oh God, yes. I love you so much." The tears fell down his cheeks, but it was okay, because Aomine had matching ones on his own face as he slipped the ring onto Kuroko's ring finger. As soon as it was on, Kuroko threw his arms around Aomine, burying his face in Aomine's chest. Aomine's arms wrapped around him as well, and he placed a kiss on Kuroko's head. "Only you would use gummy bears and a blanket fort to propose to someone." Kuroko mumbled, his voice muffled against Aomine's shirt.

Aomine let out a laugh. "It worked didn't it?"

Kuroko looked up at him and smiled. "Yes. Yes, it did." He agreed, before leaning up and kissing him.


End file.
